This invention relates to an automated exterior fire protection system for a building structure and more particularly to an automated system that deploys a fire resistant blanket over a building structure to prevent it from burning as a result of an adjacent fire.
Fire protection systems for building structures are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,843 to Ballinger and U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,395 to McQuirk are two fire protection systems intended to protect a building structure such as a home against an approaching or oncoming fire.
The Ballinger '843 patent teaches a fire protection system comprised of distinct panel portions that are assembled on-site and placed over a building structure when the homeowner is apprised of an approaching fire. Reinforcing straps, tie downs, and specialized edge junctions are used to secure the panels together into an assembly that protects a home against airborne burning embers or a rapidly spreading fire such as a fire storm. Thus, even though the intent is to provide a simplified, easy to assemble protective structure, it still requires a large amount of manual labor to assemble. In fact, the Ballinger patent expressly states that his system uses a crew of men to deliver and construct the panel assembly on-site to homes in the path of a fire storm. Thus, the fire protection system of Ballinger requires a large amount of manual labor to assemble and secure the system in place. The '843 patent recognizes some particular problems encountered by a homeowner in trying to protect his property from a rapidly approaching fire, such as inadequate water pressure or high winds that can result in catastrophic consequences when local fire officials are unable to cope with the size, speed, and extent of a fire storm. The overall system, however, is believed capable of still further improvement.
The fire protection system described in the McQuirk '395 patent is mounted to the exterior of a building, particularly the peak of the roof. Although seemingly easier to position in place over the building structure, the McQuirk '395 patent arrangement has its own drawbacks. For example, by its design it is only able to accommodate simple building structure designs. It is believed that the structural shape of many of today's modern homes that have various split levels and segmented frame designs would prove difficult to cover with the fire protection system suggested by McQuirk.
Moreover, the McQuirk arrangement does not disclose how various portions of the building structure that stick out or protrude from the roof would be accommodated in the pull down, window shade type of fire protection system. Therefore, even though McQuirk '395 is a pre-installed system that does not require a large number of people to assemble the fire protection system in the face of an approaching fire, it is still necessary for the homeowner to manually deploy the system and requires the house to be attended so that the fire protection system could be used to advantage.
Even though the fire protection systems shown in these two prior art patents may be acceptable for certain types of dwellings, or for certain environmental conditions, there are still other needs and features that can result in an improved fire protection system. For example, a basic concern in protecting a building structure from an approaching fire is the ability to quickly and effectively deploy a fire resistant material or blanket around the entire structure before a fire starts. Often there is little warning of an approaching fire, particularly if the threatening fire spreads at night or while an occupant is away from his home. Even if a homeowner is present, the rapid movement of fire storms driven by high winds can still result in extensive property damage before conventional precautionary measures can be taken. Without the ability to quickly, completely, and automatically deploy a fire protection system, the building structure may quickly succumb to the approaching fire.
It is also deemed desirable to develop a fire protection system that does not expose a person or persons to the dangers of an approaching fire. Thus, the ability to automatically detect an approaching fire and automatically deploy the fire protecting system without human intervention are deemed to be primary goals inadequately addressed by the prior art.
Prior art designs do not adequately allow for ingress and egress to the building once the fire protection system is in place. The flame resistant material used in known systems is typically tough and difficult to cut through. Furthermore, this material is fairly heavy. Therefore, access into or out of the fire protection system may be desirable while still providing adequate protection and coverage of the building structure.